Attack on Gohan
by GokuSuper117
Summary: después de la batalla con super buu, gohan termina en el mundo de shingeki no kyojin mundo en el que gohan vivira nuevas aventuras y conosera nuevas personas con las que entablara amistad.
**¡Hola a todos! Soy GokuSuper117 y hoy les traigo un crossover entre dragón ball z y shingeki no kyojin el cual espero que les guste y sea de su agrado para que me dejen sus opiniones en la caja comentarios, sin más que decir comencemos:**

 **Advertencia: los personajes de dragón ball z y shingeki no kyojin utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen solo y únicamente a sus creadores (Akira toriyama) (Hajime lsavama)** **.**

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo mundo.

 **Prologo:**

En la tierra se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla más titánica y destructiva que pudo haber existido, en donde el destino de la tierra como del universo entero penden de un hilo.

Gohan el primogénito de goku y la última esperanza viviente del universo, se encontraba paliando con el demonio mas poderoso que pudo haber existido llamado súper buu, el cual se veía muy superior a gohan desde que absorbió a gotenks y a su maestro piccolo. Pero esto no detuvo a gohan el cual se encontraba dispuesto a perder su propia vida con tal de vencer en la batalla y así salvar a la humanidad y a todo el universo.

 **Universo de DBZ:**

¡KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAA! grito gohan con todas sus fuerzas mientras lanzaba el poderoso ataque el cual se dirigía hacia súper buu.

"jajajaja no me hagas reír, con ese ataque tan patético nunca me detendrás" dijo súper buu mientras cruzaba los brazos para recibir el ataque mandado por gohan.

Cuando el kamehameha de gohan golpeo a súper buu, ocurrió una gran explosión que hiso temblar a toda la tierra, ocasionando tsunamis y grandes ventiscas en todo el mundo y igualmente dejando una gran capa de humo en todo el campo de batalla.

"¿acaso, lo derrote?" se pregunto gohan entre jadeos.

Lamentablemente cuando el polvo desapareció la silueta de súper buu seguía intacta y sin ningún daño aparente.

"qué, pero como" exaltado dijo gohan.

"jajaja te lo dije gohan, ¡ahora pagaras las consecuencias!" grito súper buu.

De repente súper buu se acerco a gohan a gran velocidad y empezó a golpearlo con todo tipo de combos, sin que este último pudiera hacer algo.

"demonios, su fuerza y velocidad son mayores a las mías, si esto sigue así me va a matar" pensó gohan sin poder hacer algo para evitar los golpes de súper buu.

Mientras tanto en el planeta supremo:

"vamos gohan no te des por vencido" grito goku bastante frustrado por la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo.

"vamos señor goku no se desanime, posiblemente gohan tenga algo bajo la manga" contesto el supremo kaioshin.

"eso espero" comento preocupado goku.

De regreso a la tierra:

"vamos gohan, esquiva mis golpes" dijo engreídamente súper buu mientras seguía golpeando a gohan en todo su cuerpo.

"maldición tengo que hacer algo rápido" pensó desesperadamente gohan, cuando de repente una idea se le vino a la mente.

Cundo súper buu soltó otros de sus golpes, gohan logro esquivarlo para luego soltar una patada en la cara de este, así ganando espacio entre él y súper buu para luego colocar sus manos cerca de su cara y aplicar su técnica.

"¡taiyoken!" grito gohan, causando una fuerte luz segadora la cual logro dejar siego a súper buu.

"aaahhhhhh maldito, que me hiciste" maldijo súper buu a gohan mientras se agarraba los ojos.

"perfecto esta es mi oportunidad" pensó gohan para luego acercarse a súper buu a toda velocidad y conectarle una ráfaga de golpes en todo su cuerpo, terminando con un poderoso golpe en el estomago, el cual logro doblar a súper buu.

"ahora te daré mi ataque final" grito gohan mientras cargaba todas sus fuerzas en sus manos.

"¡KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" fue lo que se escucho en todo el lugar cuando la gigantesca masa de energía salió de las manos de gohan, la cual golpeo a súper buu a quemarropa.

"demonios, esto no puede terminarse así" dijo súper buu mientras sentía como la energía lo quemaba de poco a poco, hasta que finalmente ya no soporto y fue consumido por la energía "maldiciooooooon" fue todo lo que dijo súper buu cuando la energía del kamehameha lo empezó a desintegrar hasta no quedar nada.

Cuando finalmente el polvo desapareció, lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar de la pelea eran los respiros de gohan.

"finalmente esto se termino" pensó gohan más tranquilo mientras descendía a la superficie.

Mientras tanto en el planeta supremo:

"que bien, al fin gohan lo ha derrotado" gritaron felizmente el supremo kaioshin y kibito

Pero de un momento a otro el supremo kaioshin y kibito dejaron de celebrar al ver los rostros de preocupación de goku y el viejo kaioshin.

"eh, pero que sucede" pregunto confundido el supremo kaioshin.

"verás, aunque súper buu fuera destruido por ese kamehameha, su ki aun se puede sentir y lo peor es que gohan está muy cansado para darse cuenta de ese detalle" contesto el viejo kaioshin.

"¡QUE! debe de ser una broma" dijo sorprendido el supremo kaioshin.

"así es, todos vimos como gohan lo destruyo con ese kamehameha" añadió kibito.

"eso es verdad, gohan lo destruyo, pero parece que súper buu sabía lo que pasaría e ideo un plan para no morir" dijo goku preocupado.

"lamentablemente goku tiene toda la rozón" aclaro el viejo kaioshin.

"no puede ser, ¡esto significa que el universo será destruido!" dijo el supremo kaioshin totalmente asustado.

"por supuesto que no, aun tenemos una ultima esperanza" comento el viejo kaioshin.

"eh, a que se refiere viejo kaioshin" pregunto goku con duda.

"a lo que me refiero es a que tu iras a la tierra y ayudaras a tu hijo en la pelea" contesto con una sonrisa el viejo kaioshin.

¡QUEEEE! dijeron sorprendidos goku, el supremo kaioshin y kibito.

"pero eso es imposible, yo no puedo ir a la tierra porque estoy muerto y aunque pudiera, ni gohan y yo juntos le ganaríamos" aclaro goku.

"eso lo entiendo muy bien goku, por eso te obsequiare mi propia vida y también estos pendientes" comento el viejo kaioshin.

"¿pendientes? ¿Para qué son?" pregunto goku.

"con ellos podrás fusionarte con gohan, creando así al guerrero más poderoso del universo" contesto el viejo kaioshin.

"Ho ya veo, algo parecido a la danza metamoru" dijo goku.

"no a diferencia de la danza metamoru esta es una unión, no una fusión además es más efectiva y poderosa aunque cuenta con un factor en contra el cual es que una vez unidos ya no volverán a separarse" comento el viejo kaioshin.

"pero enserio, cree usted que la unión potara podrá detener a súper buu" dijo el supremo kaioshin dudoso.

"por supuesto que sí, mira quítate el pendiente derecho y kibito quítate el izquierdo" dijo el viejo kaioshin.

Cuando kaioshin y kibito se quitaron los pendientes rápidamente se acercaron hasta chocar, creando en el acto a un solo individuo.

"pe-pero que me paso" dijo el nuevo ser ahora conocido como kibitoshin.

"Lo que paso es que te has convertido en un solo individuo el cual es más fuerte, rápido y resistente" confirmo el viejo kaioshin.

"he, es increíble los resultados que se pueden lograr gracias a estos pendientes" asombrado dijo goku.

"bueno goku ya no perdamos tiempo y siéntate, que es momento de que te de mi vida" comento seriamente el viejo kaioshin.

"Por supuesto" contesto goku seriamente.

Mientras tanto en la tierra gohan se encontraba acostado en el campo de batalla pensando en los sucesos que habían ocurrido en su pelea con Súper buu.

"es increíble el nivel de poder que tenia buu, de no haber pensado en ese movimiento probablemente estaría muerto" pensó gohan observando el cielo "pero finalmente logre derrotarlo" se dijo gohan así mismo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

Gohan estuvo a punto de marcharse del lugar cuando de repente sintió un pequeño ki que hiso que su cuerpo se helara del miedo.

"No, no puede ser este ki es de…

"exacto" dijo una vos asiendo que gohan se petrificara de miedo y volteara para solo recibir un severo golpe el cual lo mando a estrellarse al suelo.

Mientras gohan estaba en el suelo, Súper buu se acerco hasta quedar en frente de el.

"kssk kssk cómo es posible que no hayas muerto después de ese kamehameha" pregunto gohan mientras escupía sangre.

"pues veras, la rozón por la que no morí fue porque tenía una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo escondida la cual usaría en caso de que fuera necesario" contesto súper buu con una sonrisa.

"ya veo, así que fue por eso" dijo gohan mientras se ponía de pie "pues esta vez me asegurare de no dejar ninguna parte de tu asqueroso cuerpo" grito gohan con una vos desafiante.

"tonterías" dijo súper buu para luego acercarse a gohan y darle un golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada en el rostro que hiso que gohan volara unos metros hasta aterrizar en el suelo.

"kssk n-no puedo rendirme" se dijo así mismo gohan.

"jajaja ¿qué sucede gohan? No me digas que ya has perdido el deseo de pelear" dijo súper buu entre risas.

"jamás" grito gohan mientras se paraba del suelo con mucha dificultad.

"valla aun tienes energías, por un momento pensé que te rendirías "comento súper buu.

"¡yo jamás me rendiré! No importa que tan grande sea la situación, mientras siga con vida seguiré paliando" contesto gohan tomando una posición de pelea.

"como quieras" dijo súper buu con una sonrisa para luego aparecer en frente de gohan y propinarle un tremendo golpe en el rostro que lo mando a estrellarse a una montaña.

Acto seguido súper buu se acerco a los escombros y tomo a gohan del cuello para luego empezar a estrangularlo.

"dime tus últimas palabras basura" grito súper buu mientras apretaba mas fuerte el cuello de gohan, el cual estaba a poco de romperse y hubiera pasado de no ser por goku que apareció de la nada conectándole un severo golpe a súper buu, el cual soltó a gohan por el impacto recibido a manos de goku.

Cuando gohan cayó al suelo abrió los ojos encontrándose con su padre "¿padre, que haces aquí?" pregunto gohan mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de goku.

"es una larga historia" contesto goku "ahora escucha gohan, necesito que te pongas este pendiente ¡rápido!" ordeno goku.

"¿pero, para qué quieres que me lo ponga? Pregunto gohan bastante confundido.

"es para que tu y yo nos fusionemos creando a un solo individuo, pero apresúrate gohan que súper buu puede regresar en cualquier momento" comento goku para luego darle el pendiente a gohan.

Gohan asintió poniéndose el pendiente en su oreja derecha, lamentablemente cuando goku iba hacer lo mismo un ataque de energía como los que asía freezer impacto en el pecho de gohan asiendo que goku e incluso gohan se sorprendieran por lo sucedido.

"¡GOHAN!" grito goku cuando vio a su hijo caer al suelo.

"jajaja parece que gohan y tu ya no podrán fusionarse" dijo súper buu mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba goku "antes de matarte déjame felicitarte, jamás pensé que una basura como tu pudiera darme un golpe tan demoledor como el que me diste" comento buu mientras se agarraba la quijada.

"demonios, estuvimos tan cerca" pensó goku con frustración.

Goku estaba a punto de trasformase en súper saiyan fase 3 para pelear con súper buu pero no lo hiso por que una mano lo detuvo.

"gohan" dijo goku sorprendido.

"escucha papa, será mejor que te vayas yo me encargare de buu" comento gohan mientras se agarraba la herida en el pecho la cual no dejaba de sangrar.

"estas bromeando gohan, no estás en condiciones de pelear" trato goku de asar entender a gohan que su condición no era la adecuada.

"eso lo sé muy bien, pero no peleare solo tratare de hacer tiempo para que tú te vayas" dijo gohan con la mirada fija a buu el cual se acercaba poco a poco "si mis sentidos no me fallan el ki que se siente lejos de aquí es de vegeta" añadió gohan.

"t-tienes razón, este ki le pertenece a vegeta" confirmo goku entendiendo el plan que tiene gohan bajo la manga.

"será mejor que no pierdas más tiempo papa y te vayas de una vez" comento gohan mientras le daba una sonrisa a su padre.

Después de que gohan digiera esto goku coloco su mano en su hombro y lo miro con una mirada comprensiva.

"escúchame bien gohan, sé muy bien lo que tienes pensado hacer y déjame decirte que no será en vano" comento goku recibiendo solo una sonrisa de gohan "te quiero hijo y siempre estaré muy orgulloso de ti" exclamo goku para luego darle un fuerte abraso a gohan mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, y todo esto frente a la mirada de buu.

"jajaja que conmovedor parece que tanto padre como hijo han aceptado su destino" dijo súper buu con una sonrisa que poco después desapareció de su cara al ver a goku desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado presente.

"¡que!" grito buu perplejo mientras ve como gohan se le acerca después de que goku desapareciera.

"¿A dónde demonios se fue tu padre?" pregunto súper buu con duda.

"eso no es importante, pero si en verdad quieres saberlo el ahora mismo se encuentran con el señor vegeta" contesto gohan con una sonrisa.

"¡queee!" exaltado grito buu "así que ese ki que sentí momento atrás le pertenecía a vegeta, eso quiere decir que esos dos se van a fusionar" grito súper buu totalmente enfurecido.

"exacto" dijo gohan con una sonrisa, acto que buu no tomo muy bien.

"maldito "enojado dijo buu mientras apretaba los puños "lamentaras no haberte ido con tu padre" exaltado grito el monstro rosa.

Acto seguido buu salió disparado asía gohan con intensiones de acabar con su vida pero cuando este estuvo a punto de golpearlo gohan soltó un fuerte grito liberando todo su poder a tal punto que su cuerpo emanaba electricidad y estática.

"que" espantado dijo buu al ver como gohan liberaba mas y mas poder "no, no estarás pensando en…..

¡Haaaaaaaaa! interrumpió gohan con su fuerte grito el cual hiso que todo su poder fuera liberado creando una atmosfera totalmente densa.

"demonios" dijo buu al ver como sus manos se empezaban a deshacer.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa" fue lo que se escucho cuando gohan dio el grito final causando una grandísima explosión que aria ver a las explosiones de bombas atómicas como pequeñeces.

"sé que con esto no morirás buu, pero al menos le daré tiempo a mi padre de poder fusionarse con el señor vegeta" pensó gohan mientras veía a súper buu siendo reducido a cenizas "adiós a todos" dijo gohan para luego desaparecer en la explosión, la cual superaba en radio a la de vegeta.

Después de la explosión gohan pensó que se encontraba muerto debido a que en donde estaba todo era de color negro.

"donde estoy" dijo gohan viendo que todo en su alrededor era negro.

De repente y sin previo aviso apareció una luz blanca en el abismo la cual se acercaba rápidamente hasta que finalmente esta atravesó a gohan segándolo por momentos, impresionantemente cuando gohan abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba cayendo a una gran velocidad del cielo.

"parece que no estoy muerto" dijo gohan para después quedar inconsciente.

 **Universo de shingeki no kyojin:**

Era un día normal dentro de la muralla maría en donde una pequeña parte de la legión de reconocimiento formada por sus mejores miembros se encontraba obteniendo suministros que pudieran ser vitales para el futuro aparte de eso buscaban información que pudiera ser usada en contra de los titanes o alguna otra cosa fundamental.

"¿encontraste algo que valiera la pena Hanji?" pregunto Erwin mientras veía un mapa de la zona.

"lamentablemente no encontramos nada que valiera la pena" contesto Hanji con los brazos cruzados.

"ya veo, que me dices tú levi acaso encontraste algo que nos pueda servir" comento con interés el comandante.

"no, aunque puede que encontremos algo si nos adentramos mas" comento levi con un semblante serio.

"puede que tengas rosón levi pero es muy riesgoso adentrase tanto, además recuerda que nos estamos completos" dejo en claro el comandante Erwin

"pues yo creo que deberíamos intentarlo, tal vez así podamos exterminar a uno que otro titán" añadió Mike con una sonrisa arrogante.

Cuando Erwin estuvo a punto de contestarle a Mike, ocurrió algo que impresiono a la mayoría de los presentes. Lo que ocurrió fue que se escucho un fuerte estruendo en el cielo ocasionando que todos los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento voltearan a ver el cielo para después quedar perplejos al ver algo caer a gran velocidad hasta finalmente impactar kilómetros delante de su ubicación actual.

"pero qué demonios fue eso" pregunto Mike impresionado.

"no lo sé pero será mejor averiguarlo" contesto Erwin para después correr a su caballo y dirigirse a la ubicación donde fue el impacto, acto que todos sus hombres imitaron.

"que crees que allá sido eso levi" pregunto Hanji emocionada.

"no lo sé Hanji, pero sea lo que sea será mejor averiguarlo" contesto levi mientras cabalgaba más fuerte.

"espérenme chicos" gritaba petra desde atrás.

"sea lo que sea que encontremos, manténganse listos en caso de algún problema" grito Erwin

Minutos después todos los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento llegaron al lugar del impacto. Grandes fueron sus sorpresas al ver que lo que había caído del cielo era un humano el cual se encontraba en condiciones deplorables. Esta persona era el mismísimo gohan el cual increíblemente había sobrevivido la explosión ocurrida momentos atrás.

"pero qué demonios significa esto" se pregunto Erwin sin quitarle la mirada a gohan "sea lo que sea lo averiguare"

 **Bueno aquí finalizo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios.**

 **También quiero dejar en claro que el comienzo de la historia se desarrolla unos días antes de que eren, mikasa y armin se unan al entrenamiento de la tropa de reclutas del ciclo numero 104.**

 **Y otra cosa más, yo me estaré guiando del anime debido a que el manga no lo e visto**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**


End file.
